As advances in wireless communication technology progress, it is desirable to improve the capacity of LTE-A networks by deploying heterogeneous networks comprising various cells sizes such as, for example, macrocells, microcells, picocells and femtocells. Such a layered cell structure provides a challenging radio environment from a power management perspective with the concomitant risk that a user equipment (UE) might be sub-optimally served by a respective evolved Node B (eNB) when there could be a better eNB to serve that UE.